Past Mistakes go on to the future
by love-lusted-eyes
Summary: Kagomes on a mission. Theres a future inuyasha and he goth. Can they stop kikyous plot b4 the little bicth can make it. LEMON in ch.2 and plenty more where that came from please review!
1. if hes him then whose r u?

**_When inuyasha's treating kagome like dirt she runs away but will a strange incounter in the woods make her believe that hes actually a good guy? Or will she shun him like the other? ( AN: I really don't know making questions sounds better so read plz!)_**

If your him then whose him?

"The story of my life" said kagome as she walked ALONE in the forest. "another day another kikyo visit!" she stopped at a pond to rest she'd made it quiet far from the village away from that two timing ungrateful half-breed. She knew he still harbored feelings for that clay pot but to choose death over life was unforgivable _maybe. _Even if she forgave him how could she go back? After everyone except there beloved kikyo she became the cook made and nurse. With kikyo she didn't have to look for the shards or fight. Tears were now running down kagome face as she thought of all the things that happened to **HER **since kikyo joined.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Kagome was cleaning up the dishes when kikyo Accidentally dropped a plate and it shattered causing porcelain to get in kagome eye. (an: accident my ass ) " kikyo watch what your doing next time!" kikyo had a smirk 5 yard wide on her dried flakey face " Poor kagome did you get something in your eye let me see." " cut the crap kikyo I know you did that on purpose!" " why kagome I would never ... Oh wait I would!" she chuckled and walked off to the comfort of her beloved hanyou.**_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Kagome started walking again the faster she reached the west the better she could hide on Lord sesshomarus ground until inuyasha stopped looking or Quit caring. Something rustled in the bush behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. She had no bows no weapon or anything but a very heavy bag that might cause a slight concussion. She increased her pace when a demon came out from the bush he was battered and bruised. Kagome couldn't help but stare he was gorgeous. He had Long black hair with lime green streaks that was longer then inuyasha but put in a braid. Dark red eyes and well toned chest. He was a work of art. Kagome rushed over to him to look at his injuries. He had a broken arm deep gashes every where. "Get your hands off me!" Kagome got angry quick "excuse me for helping a total stranger how about you just bleed to death on the forest floor!" she started to walk away when he said "wait kagome" Kagome stopped "why should I and how do you know my name?" "because I'm the real inuyasha!" **


	2. My breakfast and potiential plan

Kagome Laughed " you can't be the Inuyasha he is at the village with his Kikyo!" He grabbed kagome and shook her " you don't understand if we don't go back kikyo will kill them! All of them!" Kagome stopped laughing. "what are you talking about?" He look off at the sun. "I am Inuyasha. Kikyo bond me to the tree again after you left then she went and told miroku and Sango you did after the two fell asleep she killed them and left to be with naraku. I woke up 500 years later in your time. But you never came back to your time. I had to blend in. Go to school even got adopted by local Demons." Kagome gasped and sat quietly. " I was so stupid kagome I should have never fell for kikyo's trick." Kagome looked with tears in her eyes. "how can this be inuyasha. I love him still but the way he treated me I'm so confused Oh kami why me?' Inuyasha sat down beside kagome and laid her head on his chest. "its ok kagome you don't have too believe me if you don't want to but know this, The whole time I was with kikyo I thought of you. Your smile your smell and the only reason kikyo pinned me back to the tree was because I said I loved Kagome _more._" Kagome's eyes shot to inuyasha then she whispered " inuyasha I love you too." Inuyasha smiled and kagome vision got a little hazy. She fell unconscious. Inuyasha smiled at her "same old Kagome I know and _**Love.**_

Kagome woke up in inuyasha arms in a tall Cherri blossom tree she snuggled into inuyasha chest and made a purr like sound. Inuyasha who was watch his dear beloved growled. She look so sexy laying on top of him it felt so right. His soon to be mate was perfect he couldn't ask for another one better. Kagome traced inuyasha nipples through the skull shirt. She like him in Goth clothes they were so HOT. Inuyasha growled and pulled kagome up to him face to face. "keep that up and I'll have you for breakfast." Kagome squealed and inuyasha let her off the tree.

They headed back to camp to find Sango and miroku to tell them and past inuyasha about kikyo's plan.

Inuyasha was having and extra hard time giving his wondering eyes a rest. Kagome had a fuller chest then he remeber and the curves to her hips look chizzled. she swayed when she walk wich is what really had his attention. He snapped outta his thought hen kagome yet out a yelp. In front of them was a big hot spring with a small waterfall. kagome got on her knees in front of inuyasha. Inuyasha noticing for the first time her shirt was slightly undone at the top. "please inuyasha can we stopp please?" inuyuasha liked her down on her knees begging like that so gladly excepted but unfortunatly he also got kickd out of the premisses to gaurd her whle she bathed.

Kagome got undressed quickly not wanting to waste that much time but she needed a bath she was filthey from inuyasha not letting herbathe only for _kikyo _her blood flooded to her head at the mere thought (A/n what a hot head -jk-). SHe sat in the warm water and let a heavey sigh go. All this change was a lot to register. Plus this new hot goth inuyasha was doing weird things to her senses. SHe was so in thought she didn't notice when her hand slipped down to her core and started to rub her clit. she moan and satrted fingering her self. In and out in and out ashe pictured inuyasha doing to her and started moaning his name involuntarly.

_inuyasha Inuyasha __**INUYASHA!**_

Inuyasha's ears picked up the faint calling of his name and rushed just in time to see the fingering kagome cum sreaming his name. He was as hard as a bolder and as big as one too. he quietly got undressed and sinked into the water. he swam bhind kagome and whispered in her ear. "my name must be real good since its in ur mouth so much." Kagome gasped and turned around to inuyasha slightly embarssed he heard her slightly angry he snuck up but surly aroused at his barechest flatened in front of her.

KAgome walked up to inuyasha and scratched the now black and green doggie ears she loved.

**MEANWHILE:**

Kikyo was sitting on inuyasha's lap listing to what kagome called a MP3 player she got from sango (A/n more like stole dumb wench). when inuyasha let out an envoultary moan in his sleep. again he did it but instead of the regular "_kikyo" _it was "_Kagome"_. kikyo jumped up but then calmed her self it was probley kagome giving him one of those foot meassages and ignored it turning the player up as loud as it could go.

**BAC TO KAGOME**

inuyasha growled a growl of pleasure and ground his hips in to kagomes eaning a loud surpirsed moan form the young teen. Kagome ground bac and pressed her self into inuyasha harder loving the feeling of the friction. inuyasha placed his hands on kagomes chest and pinched the little buttion nipples before placing his hot mouth over one of them. Lagome threw her head bac and moan and inuyasha ravished the pink nipple. licking, nibbling and scratching it with his teeth. all the while kagome was grinding harder and harder onto inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't take it. he let his demon side go and bite kagomes nipple. Kagome moan louder then before at the pain and pleasure before looking at inuyasha in his demon formbut it was diffrent then before. his eys where red not his who eyes only the puppil and his fangs where still inlongated though. Kagome was hot and inuyasha's new apperance was hotter. kagome grabbed ahold of inuyasha length as he brouth them to the shore, she pummped it getting a little pre cumming out of it before taking the head in to her mouth. inuyasha howled as kagome skill fully deep throated inuyasha. when inuyasha kagome she swalloded it all up anfd cleaned up the rest . she looked at inuyasha will a hunger in her eyes inuyasha looked back with a passion as he laid his lover down. panting kagome gasped when inuyasha rough tounge touched her clit. "ohhhhhh inuyasha!" inuyasha looked up and witha raspy voice said " beg me my bitch. I wanna her you beg Kagome." kagome almost outta breathe complied "inuyasha more please master more." Inuyasha loved the moaster part and lick at kagomes sweet juices. lappin and touge fucking her she climaxed. and inuyasha sat drinking her juicees kagome was seeing stars on pleasure. Inuyashalooked at kagome. "kagome I shall have your virginty be your first and last do you agree?" Kagome nodded "Good girl. Us dog demons mate for life. SO you shall have no one else or talk to any one without my consent. and when this is over and we go back to the future you'll go to school with my in okinawa okay?. Kagome nodded once again to outta breathe to say any thing. " in that case prepare your self _Mate. _Inuyasah pushed his extra big dick into kagomes waiting pussey. Kagome yelled in pain aand begain to claw at inuashas back until the pain settled and she was just fine except for the little tinge of pain. Inuyasah took the signle of no scratching to continue. he pulled out slowly and in slowly. Kagome was hating this pace. " inuysasha more!" Inuyasah growled "begg me kagome beg your master!" Kagome nodded "please master faster harder please." Inuyasah speed up punding into the younge virgin pussey. kagome couldn't meet the thrust so she just hung on for the ride. inuyasha was moving angles to hit that one spot 'if I could just hit the right.. ''AHHHHH kagome let out a loud moan of pleaseure ' found it' inuyasha hit the spot over ang over. kagome couldn't keep her hand of him like she needed him. she left long scratches down his back as she went up and down from the power and speed of inuyasha. "you like that bitch?" "yes master!" "you want more don't you?" "yes master." "what did you say I couldn't here you over the sound of me punding into ur ass?" "YES MASTER." " CUm on kagome hurry up CUm for me. Your so hot mmm wett, tight. You love my dick in you right kagome?" Yes YEs YES!" kagome cummed all over inuyasha enoumus dick inuyasha pumpped more until his white seed fgilled kagome womb. inuyasha only had enough strength to roll over and lay beside kagome. Kagome was so tired. Inuyasha looked over to his new mate and did the final step in the nating he pricked his finger with a claw and made kagome suck the blood. while he did the same to kagome. " Kagome Higurashi I LOVE YOU." " Inuyasha Takashi I LOVE YOU." they both feel into the darkness waiting for the mourn


	3. Chapter 3

I don't inuyasha -sniffle- or anything except this story

GAbbi: Kikyos a real bitch

KAgome:yep

Kikyo: hey how about you guys shut the fuck up so I can sleep?

Gabbi: Oh hell no

-kagome holds Gabbi back form killing kikyou in her sleep-

Kagome: calm down its not worth it

Gabbi: thats a lucky bitch

Kikyo: shut up

Gabbi: Thats it

-gabbi goes in kikyos room and beats her face in-

Kagome : on wiff the story

Kagome awoke to find her self held closly to inuyasha with a throbbing pain between her legs. The events of earlier flashed before her head and she blushed. Finally she got somewhere with inuyasha and it only took e aboput 50 years to do it. She giggled quietly and looked at inuyasha. he was so peicful when he was sleeping. One of inuyashas eyes opened. "well my lovley new _mate Good morning._ " good morning inuyasha I love you." " I love you to kagome." Kagome couldn't get enough of those words she so longed to her but never got to until now. "kagome we should go get washed up and head out remmeber only 2 more days before the plan? Kagome sighed "of coursed I remember." She got up to walk to the spring but fel to her knees at the eminse pain between her legs. Inuyasha rushed to her side. "kagome easy we didn't actually go so sof last night." Inuyasah layed kagome down and spread her legs. "WHOs inuyasha waoit i'm already in enough pain!" "I'm not silly. my silavia has healing propertys so it'll help." Inuyasah lapped at kagome and got up when he was ffinished. KAgome got up easily now that the pain was reduced a great deal.Thanks inuyasha.

BAck on the road again inuyasha and kagome trabveled until the sunset. "inuyasha I can see the outskirts of the village form here." "great that means its almost time!" Inuyasha walked over to kagome. "kagome can I tell you something?" kagome nodded sitting down not feeling so good. "kagome at 18 most whmon are married right? I mean in the fudeal erra right?" "yeah inuyasha wear is this going?" "kagome last night we didn't use protection correct and you were in heat. and today Your sent smelled diffrent form the usual so I think no I know you pregnat. Kagome leped up and inuyasha expected her to cry or ball or yell but she ran to him and hugged him. " you mean I'm going to have your child OMG! YAY! KAgome takashi. Omg!" kagome hugged the breathe out of inuyasha. Inuyasah was so happy she wanted to have his child. He has a perfectly healthy mate and soon to be child WHat luck.

Inuyasha went hunting in the forest and brought back some boar meat to cook. KAgome chowed down eating happily since she was feeding two now.

Inuyasah layed his hirori down on the soft grassy hill to look at the sky with his new mate.

Gently they fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE**

INUYASHA!! inuyash groaned kagome was on her monthly which ment

1. no sex

2.moody bitchy additude

3.no sex

4. doing what evr she says

5. no sex

Inuyasha brought kikyo the berries he pick and layed her down once she finished the. he layed beside her and thought about what that terri;e wench K-a-g-o-m-e was ding. "probley fucking a random tree he thought loudly. He can't believe she would run away. But no worries they were going to get there slave back tomorow I mean how far could she have gotten? Inuyasha decided enough on the subject. A memory flashed in his mind of him and kagome playing in the puddles at her house once. Then it hit him her house he could go check now then be back before dawn with there new slave.

Inuyasha ran to the well and let the errie blue light engulf him. WHne he reached the other side the jumped into the window of her room lokking for anything but noticed her scent fairly faint so nah she didn't come back. But a little purple book on her night stand covered in dust caught his attention. He flipped through the pages till her found a recent one.

_Dear diary,_

_April 22, 2008_

_today I shall prifess my love for inuyasha todays the day I can't wait I brought a new dress in my closet just for the occasion and i've invited inuyasha over. its red his favorite color YAY!_

_Dear Diary,_

_April 23, 2008_

_I can't believe koga would rape me and worst of all on my special night. PLus inuyahs a just thought I was showing koga a good time. What was that I heard a crash._

'that must of been when I crashed through and took her bac.' Inuyasha sniffed the paper and it smelled of tears. Inuyasha walked over to the thing called a closet and found the red button up silk dress it was sexy and unusual for kagomes taste.

Inuyasha ran back to an jumped through the well. 'I have to find kagome'

kikyo awoke to find inuyasha pacing the camp with oviously something on his mind.

"inuyasha whats wrong?"

"nothing just go back to sleep!"

Kikyo couldn't believe the tone he just used with her she obliged to his wishes for once and went back to sleep for it was still very earilier but she would nag him about his tone tomorrow.

Kikyo woke once again to find no inuyasha or anything what the hell. kikyou stood up and and yelld "INUYASHA!!"

little did she know inuyasha was on his way to find his new beloved kikyou

A/n please review peps


End file.
